Cops and Gangsters
by phunkylady
Summary: Sasuke, an undercover cop, picks up a lead and decides to try and infiltrate the infamous gang, the Jinchuuriki, in order to figure out the true identity of the leader of the gang, who's known as Kyuubi. Instead he gets stuck with a blondie called Naruto.


So this is just something that popped into my head last night. I was up till like 3am typing it up. Did a bit of editing this morning, but whatever. I couldn't help but type it up. I'm not sure if I'll continue posting things after this because it may or may not just be a one-time storyline. Hope you like it and if not too bad. The story's mine but the characters sadly are not.

. -_-' .

"Hey Boss! There's some kid here that wants to speak to you." A brutish-looking lackey rumbled appearing at the doorway. Two heads swiveled toward the voice and took in what the man said.

One person was leisurely sitting on a sofa with his legs propped up on the coffee table in front of him. His black hair was slicked back and pulled into a spiky ponytail. His eyes were as black as the night. His clothes were loose and looked comfortable. A laptop rested on his outstretched legs, indicating that he was doing work, but in truth was only playing a simple game. Sprawled at his feet was a much younger man with spiky bright blonde hair and clear sky blue eyes.

The blonde man had his legs curled slightly underneath his body as he laid his head on his arms on the sofa cushion on the left side of the dark-haired man. Three scars adorned both sides of his cheeks making him seem like a fox, cunning and sly but innocent at the same time. His shirt was a deep black v-neck long-sleeved shirt that fit his upper body perfectly. His pants were also dark in color, low on his hips and held in place by a single elastic belt. On his pants were various pockets and attachments that held various objects unknown to the lackey.

The two men looked away from the doorway and fixed their gazes at each other, communicating silently with their eyes. The blonde looked up with a small smirk crossing his lips. The elder of the two gave the blonde a weary sigh which made the blonde's smirk get even bigger.

"Let the kid in. I will see him." The dark haired man spoke firmly, exuding dominance and leadership. The blonde besides him allowed his smirk to fall off his face as he slowly stood up and patted off any lingering dirt from the floor. The lackey left the room silently and pulled a young man into the room a few moments later. The young man looked to be the same age as the blonde youth.

"Let me go fucker!" the young black-haired kid snapped, jerking his arm out of the lackey's grip. The lackey was about to attack the young kid before a low growl could be heard from the blonde on the other side of the room. The blonde's once blue eyes swirled a chaotic and fear-inducing bloody red.

"Leave the kid to us and go do your actual job worm!" the blonde continued to growl. The lackey gulped in fright as he bowed his head and scurried out of the room as fast as he could move. The kid stood confidently in front of the two other men, slightly eyeing the blonde.

"Which one of you is the leader?" the kid spoke up without hesitation.

"Does it matter?" the older black-haired man threw back with a little interest in the situation.

"Yes." The boy responded firmly.

"Huh, so troublesome. All right I am Shikamaru, the 'Leader' of this gang." The black haired man closed his eyes in what seemed to be fatigue.

"And who's he?" the youth turned his attention to the calm and blue-eyed man standing behind Shikamaru.

"His name is Naruto. He does whatever we need him to. Now that you know us I believe you should let us know exactly who you are." Shikamaru spoke again opening his eyes calmly.

"Sasuke." The youth replied curtly as he let his eyes roam over the Naruto's appearance again.

"Hm. And what did you need to see me about?" Shikamaru spoke mechanically, bored with the conversation and more interested about the game he played on his laptop.

"I want to join your gang." Sasuke looked away from Naruto briefly to stare at Shikamaru, challenging him with his black eyes.

"And why would we even consider that?" Shikamaru tilted his head in curiosity as he returned his gaze toward Sasuke.

"Because I have information about your rival and their upcoming plans to kill you." Sasuke said not dropping the older man's gaze.

"Hm. How do I know we can trust you?" Shikamaru stared right through Sasuke starting to take interest.

"Fine. I would recommend that you avoid a certain warehouse your gang usually hits in the next few hours. Listen to me or don't." Sasuke crossed his arms impatiently, irritated by the lack of interest by Shikamaru.

"Hmm… Troublesome. Why don't you stick around Naruto for a bit to prove your worth." Shikamaru smirked slightly as both younger men gaped at the idea Shikamaru had just presented. Naruto gaped in shock while Sasuke gaped in horror.

"Why do I have to stick around the Blondie?" Sasuke grumbled annoyed.

"Because I trust Naruto. If you stick around him and he says you're ok then you're in. Nothing to it. See you in a few days." Shikamaru ended the conversation as he swiftly grabbed his laptop and left the room. Naruto stood dumbfounded by Shikamaru's final statements before snapping back to reality.

"Oh well. Whatever Shikamaru says goes. Let's go do my route early today Sasuke." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he walked toward the window ledge.

"What route? Where are we going?" Sasuke questioned in confusion. Naruto sighed wearily as he opened the window wide open.

"I've got stuff to do and you're gonna follow me. Simple as that. Don't get in my way!" Naruto practically barked with nearly the same authority as Shikamaru. He then promptly leapt out the window and flew through the air. Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto clicked to a halt a few feet above the ground. That was when Sasuke noticed the rope clipped onto a bar near the window.

"Hurry up and get down here kid." Naruto shouted impatiently. Sasuke glared down at the boy before climbing through the window and grabbing the rope to slide down to the bottom. "Not too bad. That would've taken a lot of people a long time to do what you just did." Naruto commended Sasuke as he walked over to a sports bike parked a few feet away.

"We're riding that thing?" Sasuke asked in apprehension.

"Yup. Best way to maneuver through the city and avoid the police. Come on Sasuke. Time to go check out a couple of things." Naruto pulled on a sleek black helmet covered with red stripes, nine to be exact, that seemed eerily similar to tails. Sasuke grabbed the extra helmet Naruto handed him. Then he slipped onto the bike behind Naruto. "You're gonna have to hold on real good and tight because I'm a bit of a crazy driver." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he reached his arms around the Naruto's waist.

Naruto easily kicked the stand back into its place and twisted the key in the ignition. The motor rumbled lightly, roaring every time Naruto revved the engine until finally Naruto sped out of the alley and merged with the nighttime traffic. Within a few minutes of speeding down the roads and away from any cops that showed up, Naruto pulled the bike up to a stop in front of a simple apartment complex.

"You stay here. Watch my bike while I grab a few things from my room." Naruto shouted to Sasuke as he ran up the stairs quickly. Sasuke reached out to stop him or ask him something but he was already gone by the time Sasuke had tried to do so. Sasuke sighed as he sat in place on the bike. Only a few more minutes passed by before Naruto popped on the third story of the apartments, running away from something or someone.

Before Sasuke could say anything a gunshot sounded off. Sasuke looked in the direction the shot had come from and noticed whom it was that was chasing Naruto. A pink-haired woman was waving the gun around menacingly as she seemed to shout incoherently at Naruto. Naruto obviously knew the woman because he talked to her soothingly before saying something that set her off again. Naruto decided he had taken long enough and so with a quick wave to the woman he leapt over the railing of the apartment and flew through the air, landing on the ground with ease.

"Naruto! Get back here you punk!" the woman shrieked. Naruto simply grinned as he hopped onto his bike and revved the engine immediately.

"Sorry, no can do Sakura! I've got business to tend to! See ya later!" Naruto flicked his helmet on and swerved away from the apartments as fast as his bike could go. Sasuke grabbed around Naruto's waist, nearly falling off at the quick speed and direction change. It was then that Sasuke noticed Naruto now wore a black and red striped leather jacket, a pair of black gloves, and had to be at least packing four guns. It made Sasuke wonder what it was that Naruto did.

As the night wore on, Naruto dragged Sasuke around the gang's territories, checking up on the different branches. Sasuke learned more about Naruto and the enigma that he was. Naruto was just a few month's younger than Sasuke but other than that they were the same age. Naruto was also an orphan and had been since he was a few months old. Sasuke even learned a bit about some of the homes Naruto lived in. Sasuke in turn spoke a bit about his family before they had been murdered.

After Sasuke and Naruto had hit all the branches they stopped at a nearby park to simply relax and chill as Naruto put it. Naruto sat under a tree and gazed up at the stars. Sasuke sat near him, watching Naruto with fascination. It was then that Sasuke realized the real reason he was with Naruto.

"Naruto hurry up! We need to go save Shikamaru! They're gonna kill him soon at the dock warehouse!" Sasuke jumped to his feet with fear and concern.

"No they won't. Not yet anyway." Naruto sighed as he got up slower than Sasuke and made his way over to his bike. "Come on. Might as well make a grand entrance." Naruto grinned as he pulled on his helmet again. Sasuke follow his actions as he hopped on the back of the bike. Naruto flipped the bike on before speeding off toward the gang's dock warehouses.

It seemed to take forever before the warehouse came into view. Naruto stopped his bike a few hundred feet away to be able to assess the situation. Sasuke easily counted a dozen men around the building. The men weren't with Shikamaru or Naruto's gang though.

"Stay here or come with me?" Naruto asked him quietly. Sasuke looked at him in confusion. Naruto held out a single gun to Sasuke as an offering of sorts.

"Definitely coming with you. Can't afford to let you get yourself killed now can I?" Sasuke snorted as he grabbed the gun and released the safety, holding the gun like a pro. Naruto smiled happily at the response.

"Good. You take care of the men I miss. Ok?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded his head not entirely liking the idea. Naruto grinned again as he pulled his helmet back on. "Awesome. Time to go teach some punks a lesson."

Then without another word Naruto sprinted toward the warehouse. Sasuke took off after him as back up. Sasuke soon saw that he was hardly needed at all. The dozen or so men outside were taken care of swiftly and silently by Naruto. They then slipped into the warehouse and located the main group of gangsters that had currently surrounded Shikamaru.

"Where is he?" the leader of the rival gang spoke threateningly, raising a gun and pointing it at Shikamaru's head.

"Hah… Always so troublesome." Shikamaru had a cigarette between his lips as he sighed like usual.

Sasuke blinked in confusion at the enemy's question. Just as he was about to whisper something to Naruto, Naruto leapt out of his hiding spot and landed in the middle of the gangsters. Sasuke watched in shock as the men scrambled away from Naruto in fear, but not before Naruto managed to take down five more men.

"You wanted to meet with me?" Naruto's voice sounded, darker, more sinister than the cheerful man from before. The leader backed up a step in surprise as well before recovering and snorting in arrogance.

"Indeed I did Kyuubi, the boss of the Jinchuuriki. I would really like to see you die!" the man shouted shooting his gun crazily. Naruto ducked and dodged the wild gunfire, easily making his way up close to the man. Within seconds the man's wrist was broken, his gun disarmed, and Naruto pointing his own gun at the man's head.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Naruto inquired coldly, digging the gun into the man's head more. The man whimpered in pain and fear. His men around him frozen by the display Naruto had just shown. The man quivered in fright before slowly shaking his head frantically, denying the previous statement.

"Thought not. Now I would like for you to release my second-in-command and for you to leave all territories nearby." Naruto commanded. The man stood up shakily as he and his men bowed their heads in defeat. Just as the men were all about to leave Naruto spoke one last time, "And I would very much like to never see your face again. This is the only time I'm allowing you to walk away from me breathing. Next time will be your last. Get it?" The man gulped nervously as he nodded his head as confirmation.

Sasuke watched the whole thing unfold as the men all left relatively quickly. Naruto went over to Shikamaru calmly, looking him over briefly before turning his attention to Sasuke. "Have a nice view up there Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto shouted as he pulled his helmet off.

Sasuke gaped in shock that his full identity had been found out. Sasuke decided there was nothing left to lose so he leapt down to where Shikamaru and Naruto stood.

"How'd you know my full name?" Sasuke asked curiously but with a guarded expression.

"I know everything I possibly can know about my rivals, including those that are part of the police or detective agencies. Have a fun time following me around tonight Detective Uchiha?" Naruto replied as he looked Sasuke straight in the eyes.

"Yes I did actually. So you're the Kyuubi. The true leader of the most infamous gang. Kinda funny how I never suspected you to be such a high position." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Yup and that's how I'd like for it to stay. What will you do now that you know who I really am?" Naruto seemed to sadden at this question.

"Me? Nothing. I'm currently undercover to find out the identity of the leader of the Jinchuuriki. So far I've only been shown the ropes by one called Naruto Uzumaki. I don't know how long it'll take for the leader to allow me close enough for an ID but I'll do whatever it takes. So am I still in?" Sasuke said firmly with a true smile covering his face. Naruto returned that smile as Shikamaru sighed at Sasuke's response.

"I don't see why not. Welcome to the gang, the Jinchuuriki. I hope you have as much fun as I do!" Naruto grinned as he slung an arm casually over Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke laughed lightly as they both walked out to the bike for some more time to relax and chill out together.


End file.
